


None of Your Business

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Day 6-business, M/M, Making Out, Sheith Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 08:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19497877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Five times the team thinks they ran across Shiro and Keith making out, and one time they actually did.





	None of Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> All I'm thinking of is B99 and the bone scene now XD
> 
> "What happens in my bedroom detective is none of your business!" ~Captain Holt, Brooklyn 99.
> 
> XD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic!

1.

Coran smiled. They were almost ready to leave their latest planet to get back into the fight with the Galra Empire. While the castle’s main power grid had been safe, the power to get the castle flying had been damaged in their last battle.

The older Altean needed to get to the training deck to test some of the functions in the castle to make sure it would work correctly. He never understood why his grandfather had built some of the controls into that room, but now he had to use them. Strolling through the doors, he paused at what he saw.

There on the floor were Shiro and Keith. They had obviously been training if the sweaty skin and quick breaths were anything to go by. Shiro was laying flat on the floor while Keith was straddling the man right above his hips. They were leaning fairly close to each other, almost nose to nose as grey met purple.

Coran quickly decided that he could wait. He turned away and left the room with a knowing gleam in his own eyes.

2.

Hunk was starving. He hadn’t had any food in almost ten vargas, and he was ready to eat! His mind drifted to the food he’d cook up as he nearly raced to the kitchen. Entering the room, he was surprised to see both Keith and Shiro within. 

Both were leaning close to one another at one of the counters as they spoke in quiet whispers. Their shoulders were constantly bumping each other, and they both laughed at something that Keith had said. One of them was cutting up something Hunk couldn't see as the other reached for something out of a small cabinet above them.

Hunk was really thinking about sneaking his way in and grabbing something when Keith sat on the counter (luckily avoiding whatever was cut up on it), and Shiro stood directly in front of him. Hunk could hear another laugh as Shiro ducked his head down a few inches, and the large teen suddenly didn’t feel hungry. In fact, he felt like he was breaking on something personal.

Sliding his way out of the room, he left for his bedroom. He had a secret stash of cookies and candy in there anyway.

3.

Pidge was excited. She had just figured out how to program a code to hopefully find Matt, and she was ready to put it into Green to test it out. As she entered the hangar, she heard two voices she hadn’t expected to.

“It’s stuck.”

“Great,” Shiro’s voice carried over along with a sigh as Pidge stood frozen at the Black Lion’s hangar, “How do you keep doing this?”

“It’s not my fault,” Pidge hears Keith call back at the older man with irritation in his words, “You’re the one that wanted to share.”

“I didn’t think it was this big,” she could almost hear the curiosity in the older's voice, “Couldn’t it have been smaller? And why is it that color?”

“I...don’t know,” the raven-haired teen answered back after a few seconds of silence, “I wasn’t going to use yours or mine. And this is the only one I could get. It’s going to be cold in here.”

“I could get Bla-”

“Don’t you dare,” Pidge could almost see the glare he must have pinned Shiro with, “Both of you need a rest. Besides, this is something you need.”

“You’re right,” Shiro sighed as the Green Paladin listened in, “It’s just...what if one of the others walks in? Or if there’s an attack or-”

“Shiro,” she could hear the annoyance in his voice, “We’ve done this before. It’ll be fine. Black will keep them out. Like I said-”

“I need this. I know,” Shiro chuckled before she could hear some grunting noises, “How did you get it stuck again?”

“If you need to know,” he started but Pidge didn’t want anything stuck in her head. If they were making out, she wanted nothing to do with it. She had enough problems with hearing about some of the things from sex ed. class and Matt. She didn’t want to think about it. She could always put the device in Green later.

Green purred in agreement as she walked away from the hangar.

4.

Lance wanted to just chill for the day. There were no planned activities for any of them, a free day, and he really wanted to spend the day right. He was thinking about staying in his room the whole time to catch up on some sleep, but he was a social butterfly, and as such, he wanted to also be around the others. His face mask was on his face and would need to be for a while. Humming as he strolled through the door of the lounge, he nearly jumped when he saw Keith and Shiro inside already.

Shiro was sitting on one of the couches. Keith was sitting right on top of him with his legs wrapped around Lance’s hero’s legs. Both of their heads were cradled near each other, and even Lance knew what that meant. Making a few squeaks, Lance stumbled from the room. As he strolled away with wide-eyes, he couldn’t help but think that he wished Allura and he would do something like that.

Shaking his head, he left to find Hunk.

5.

Allura needed to find Shiro. She thought that he could give her some insight into human anatomy. They were invited to a party after saving one of the planets, and the inhabitants wanted to perform a ritual. The Princess wasn’t sure if what they wanted to do was safe for humans.

She had checked his room, the training deck, and some other places, but she had yet to find him. She was ready to give up when one of the mice raced up to her. Listening carefully, she grinned when she heard he was on the bridge and at his chair. Strolling forward, she soon entered the room. Ready to move forward, she stopped herself just in time.

Shiro was sitting in his chair just like Platt had said, but he wasn’t the only one. Keith was sitting right next to him, and she could hear them whispering to each other. Keith laughed at something that came from the older man’s mouth, and Allura almost took another step forward.

That is until the part-Galran placed his head right on Shiro’s shoulder, and the human turned his head towards him with a smile and laughter bubbling from his lungs. Allura felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced away. She felt like she was intruding on something solely between the two much like their hugs. 

Backtracking, she turned around when she got to the door. She could always ask one of the others.

+1

The team hated to interrupt anything. They stood in a collective group just outside of Shiro’s room.

“Anyone want to knock?” Hunk asked with a small questioning, nervous smile. The others looked at him with raised brows, and he sighed as he rapped his fingers on the metal. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened. 

They all stared in shock.

Keith had Shiro pinned down to the bed lightly, pressing up to the older as he pressed his lips to the other’s neck. Shiro groaned before his eyes found them and he froze.

“Uhhh,” he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, getting the younger’s attention, “Keith.”

“What?”

The older pointed to them with his flesh hand. Keith followed the appendage and his dark eyes glared at them when they finally landed on the group.

“What?” He snapped before softening as Shiro placed his hands on his face. Hunk laughed nervously before raising his hands, “What do you want?”

“Nothing,” Hunk shouted out as he began pushing the others out of the doorway, “Nothing! Just...uh...just keep doing what yo-I mean...You know...bye! I’m going to go train! Lance and Pidge, you wanna come with?”

“I was going to work o-” Pidge began before she stopped, “Oh. Yeah. I...I could help with training. I think I needed Allura and Coran’s help in there anyway. Let’s go!”

As they left, they peeked inside as the door closed. Both of the men blinked before looking back at each other, obviously lost in each other's eyes again.


End file.
